Adult organisms contain several types of cells with remarkable regenerative potential when provided with appropriate chemical or physical stimuli. Wound healing or wound repair is an example of a system where multiple biological pathways are activated during the regeneration of the entire tissue. Skin, the largest organ of the body self-renews throughout adult life. Hair follicles, described as the “bone marrow of the skin”, are a source of numerous growth factors, cytokines and hormones that helps in remodeling the cutaneous environment (Schmidt-Ullrich and Paus (2005), BioEssays 27, 247-261). The role of several growth factors have been reported in the initiation of hair follicle development at embryonic stage but not much is known about their development in adult animals. The role of growth factors in skin biology, in particular, in wound repair or wound healing, has also been reported. However, the exact role of certain growth factors and cytokines in complex processes such as wound repair or wound healing and hair growth remains to be elucidated. Such understanding would greatly facilitate the development of such growth factors and cytokines as pharmaceutical and/or therapeutic agents useful in these complex processes.